


A story, is a story, is a story

by qsigne



Series: Mindscape [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsigne/pseuds/qsigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can't keep me away from Allison forever!” Scott cries furiously, as the door slams behind Chris' retreating back. He shakes his fist in righteous anger, wolfs out for a while, and then heroically gets his passion under control. Slumped against the closed door, tears well up in his kind, brown puppy-eyes as he ponders eternity without Allison…</p><p>...</p><p>“This is a fucking boring episode,” says Peter. He is hiding in a dark corner with Stiles, waiting for the Story to go somewhere else, so they can get back to playing on Scott's Xbox. “I hope they revive me again soon,” he says. </p><p>“Think they're gonna do that?” asks Stiles uninterested, eyes on the screen of his phone.</p><p>“Infant please, they're not going to keep someone as fabulous as me underground forever,” says Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story, is a story, is a story

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably only make sense if you have read Out Of My Mind first.  
> Someone wanted to see how Peter discovered the fandom, and I realised that so did I.

_“Y_ _ou can't keep me away from Allison forever!” Scott cries furiously, as the door slams behind Chris' retreating back. He shakes his fist in righteous anger, wolfs out for a while, and then heroically gets his passion under control. Slumped against the closed door, tears well up in his kind, brown puppy-eyes as he ponders eternity without Allison…_

...

“This is a fucking boring episode,” says Peter. He is hiding in a dark corner with Stiles, waiting for the Story to go somewhere else, so they can get back to playing on Scott's Xbox. “I hope they revive me again soon,” he says. 

“Think they're gonna do that?” asks Stiles uninterested, eyes on the screen of his phone.

“Infant please, they're not going to keep someone as fabulous as me underground forever,” says Peter. 

“Uh-huh...”

“Don’t be jealous, Stiles,” Peter reprimands, “Animal magnetism can be a curse as well as a gift. If you can’t handle it.”

“Whatever. Shut it, Melissa’s up.”

Melissa opens the door, the loving, single mother doing her best. She and Scott sit down on his bed and instantly launch into a heartfelt talk. It’s very touching, and makes you want to give your own mother lots of hugs, just like everything Scott does is heartfelt and touching. He looks righteous and is filled with moral indignation even when doing his homework. Especially in the dynamic light of the Story, where everything looks so much more perfect and much less real.

Peter sighs and slides down so he’s sitting up against the wall. At least Story light makes those perfect, deep shadows to hide in. “This will take ages,” he grumbles, “And now she said the A word. We just might be doomed to die of excruciating lack of interest.”

“Mm,” Stiles mumbles.

“As in Allison?” Peter clarifies. No response.

“And now they’re going at it like bunnies,” Peter says and frowns at Stiles. “Stiles, whatever are you looking at?”

“Just stuff,” Stiles says evasively and turns the screen a bit more towards himself.

Peter just looks at ham and suddenly snaps the phone out of his fingers.

“Hey, give it back!” Stiles hisses furiously, making desperate grabs for it, but Peter easily keeps him at arm’s length with a claw against the base of his throat.

“Come now, Stiles, don’t ruin the lovely mother and son moment with your noise,” he murmurs while looking at the screen. “A story? “Knots About You”… Whatever is a trigger warning? Don’t tell me, I can guess. My, my.” A slow, gleeful smile spreads over his face. “Did you write this, Pet?”

“Of course not!” Stiles hisses, and looks mortified. “It’s the Outside fandom, you asshole! Now give me the phone!”

Peter simply ignores him and reads on. “Hmm,” he says, “Yes, I can see why you would find this appealing, although frankly I do find it slightly beneath you to nourish your romantic appetites with subpar literature. And such low goals too; you are by far Derek’s superior, intellectually speaking.” Peter shakes his head. “But then again, you are a teenager, allegedly, and he _is_ a Hale. We are nothing if not stunning.”

Stiles glares at him, seething with humiliation, his blush threatening to give him sunburn from the inside.

“Give. It. Back.” he growls through clenched teeth.

“Don’t be stupid, I have already memorized the address for later. I’m just looking through your site history; “Sterek” seems to be the dominant tag, I wonder what it stands for, hmm?”

“Peter, I will _end_ you.”

“Again? Oh, don’t worry,” Peter sighs, “Your little crush is safe with me. Here, take it.” He throws the phone to Stiles, who fumbles trying to catch it. “I might get pimples and premature ejaculation if I look at this any longer. You know, I can never make up my mind whether it was good or bad that Danny connected us to the Outside net; what those plebes find worthy of sharing with the world is just unbelievable.” He shudders, and continues: “And teenagers! Always so melodramatic! Nobody _cares_ if you want your mouth on my nephew’s luscious cock! Anyway, the Story’s passed. Grab the controller and get ready to be utterly humiliated! Loser gets corpse removal duty for a week! …Stiles, don’t look at me like that, I have risen from the dead more than once, I promise you it is quite futile to kill me.”

***

The Story is now centered in the old meatpacking district, and Stiles sits on the roof of his house and looks at the sparkly, golden tornado in the distance. They never know how their world will look after a Story, and the changes seem random and weird, like when an old train depot suddenly appeared in place of a parking lot. Just _why_?! No trains go to Beacon Hills, there’s no train station or even tracks.

He wonders if Derek’s inside the Story right now, and if he’s forced to do something disgusting - or is it torture again? Will he be forced to kill? He might be half wolf, but he’s also half _person_ , and Stiles doesn’t think he deserves to be treated like shit all the time; what’s the point? Would the Story die if it gave Derek a shot once in a while? It just doesn’t seem fair.

Speaking of fair, Peter gets a bad deal too. He doesn’t show it, but Stiles has seen the way he shakes after a stint inside the golden glow. He likes to present an image as someone unshakeable, but even Peter breaks in the face of the vile things he has to go through. Still, at least he always gets to have fun beforehand; Derek’s not allowed to enjoy anything. And Peter is Peter, he rolls with the punches; Derek just stands there and takes it, like it’s something he deserves. And afterwards he looks so… broken. Like he never really regains himself when the Story is over.

Stiles wonders uneasily if he’s been reading too many stories from Outside, because he’s really starting to feel protective of the guy. He worries about him, wants to help him or take care of him somehow, like he has some kind of right to it, which he doesn’t, of course. Simply wanting that right isn’t enough. He really should cut himself off the fanfics, he’s beginning to dream too often about the possibility of… _something_ , and better kill that feeling before it hurts. Too much.

But still, he just feels so _great_ when he reads them. He gets to pretend he’s actually happy for a while, and even though it’s fake happiness, in those moments it doesn’t matter, because it’s still happiness; it still fills his chest with golden champagne butterflies and makes him smile for hours afterwards. Well, the good ones do, the others make him feel like taking a very thorough shower and consider whether getting an enema would help him feel clean again.

His phone buzzes with an incoming text.

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

Quiz time: What is the only movie Outsiders know?

Stiles blinks and then gets it.

[tokenhuman]:

The Notebook.

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

Bonus question: Only two games?

[tokenhuman]:

Mario Kart n CoD. I no its crazy wts up wt that??!

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

It’s all conjecture, but maybe it’s a regional stereotype? the French eat frogs, the Chinese eat dogs and Californians eat poptarts? Or perhaps all Outsider Californians have eerily similar tastes; for all we know they might be completely identical.

 [tokenhuman]:

Clones????

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

All is possible.

Why do they make me sound like an old queen? I’m not that old.

[tokenhuman]:

Well dey make ME sound lik a 14yo girl wth a penis

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

You are.

[tokenhuman]:

Har har. insert snappy combac

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

But I really was too hasty earlier; this is strangely fascinating.

[tokenhuman]:

Thx

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

No need to thank me, I wasn’t apologizing.

[tokenhuman]:

Fuck u peter u suck

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

Well, if you’re offering…

[tokenhuman]:

NO!

Never in a mllion yrs wll tht hppn!!!  

The pix in my head!!! Argh!!! Gotta go barf

BAD DOG!!!!!!

Stiles wonders if it’s overkill, but he knows Peter; it’s better to nip thoughts like that in the bud, otherwise Bad Things will happen. Besides, he can take it, right? He may be a vindictive asshole in the stories, but he’s an adult, right? Right?

***

Later that evening, having just gone to bed, Stiles receives another text from Peter. It simply reads:

Steter

Stiles looks it up on the phone. He reads for a while. Then he gets up and washes his hands. Multiple times.  And takes a very long shower. And sterilizes his phone. Twice.

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

Delightfully creative creatures, are they not? Sweet dreams, Pet ;)

Stiles looks at the text but doesn’t answer, simply curses under his breath and tries to get comfortable in his bed without succeeding.  Another text buzzes in.

[theboywhocriedwolf]:

My idiot nephew is ok.

Stiles falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm my own beta, so it's all my fault.


End file.
